Second Chances
by gothicpoet0615
Summary: Takes place in PoA film. A.J. Hernandez was a normal person until she is transported to the Harry Potter universe...as the reincarnation of Lily Potter: Harry's mother. Knowing what she knows, she may be able to change the course of Harry's story while - simultaneously - trying to figure out who gave her this watch and what the reason for that may be: A.J.'s new journey has begun.
1. Prologue: An Unexpected Twist

Prologue: An Unexpected Twist

In an antebellum mansion on the outskirts of Royale Street, a beautiful woman sits in her art studio, painting a scene from a movie. A.J. glides the paintbrush over the image, mixing and blending the colors until she got the perfect shading for the characters' skin tone, scenery, and physical structure. She smiled at how life has dealt her with everything she wanted. Has a stable job drawing for book and comic book publishing companies, movie studios, and art galleries. A comfy home inherited through generations in New Orleans, and an excellent life she got to experience with her family, exploring different cultures, meeting different kinds of people, and seeing the world for all its beauty as well as discovering the type of person you want to be.

However, there were some downsides to her happy life. Like, for instance, finding out that her boyfriend of four years had been seeing Audrey, A.J.'s ex-best friend, behind her back for the past two years. When A.J. found out about it - by visiting his apartment - she got so mad to the point where she punched Audrey in the nose, hearing the bone crack, and cut off all ties with both of them. Also, the weather has been kind of dark and gloomy (even if she does like it). It has been raining in New Orleans, nonstop, for the past four months, nine weeks, and fifteen days...but who's counting? Seeing the rain splatter on the ground gives her a sense of peace, but a feeling of dread and nervousness; a sixth sense, per se: a sense that has never let her down before. But, the one downside she had in her life was three years to the day her parents passed away and left her alone and in despair.

* * *

 _Flashback (Three Years Ago)_

A.J. was at the art store buying more supplies for her studio when her cell phone rang. What she didn't expect was the most heartbreaking conversation she would ever have to hear.

"Hello?"

 **"Is this A.J. Hernandez?"** A man spoke on the other side.

"Yes, this is she. May I ask who is this?"

 **"This is Detective O'Connell from the New Orleans PD. Marcel told me I could contact you through this number,"** _he explained himself to her. A.J. gave an 'ahh' to the Detective on the other side._

"What can I help you with Detective?" The next words out of his mouth became the day she lost her entire world as well as her whole heart.

 **"It's about your parents, Ms. Hernandez."** Her heart stopped beating and went to her throat. A shiver of fear and unease racked up her spine.

"What about them, Detective? Are they alright? Please tell me!" A.J's voice turned hysterical.

 **"It pains me to say this...but your parents were in a car crash. A drunk driver swerved into their lane and headed straight towards them."**

"Did they...are they - um - dead?" There was silence on the other side of this conversation. He didn't want to say it to crush this daughter's heart, but she deserved to know the truth about all of it. Detective O'Connell took a deep breath and spoke the one answer that changed her life forever.

 **"Yes."** A.J. dropped everything in her hands and began to scream. A terrible, heart wrenching, gut-twisting, banshee scream that made everyone turn around and stare at this girl. A random stranger picked her up and tried to calm her down. "They are at Tulane Medical Center, waiting for you to release them." After that, it was all a blur. A.J. couldn't remember anything else other than the stranger driving her to the hospital, to say goodbye to her parents one more time. Both of them were released the next day, and A.J. began the preparations for the funeral. A quiet, small ceremony with family, friends, and trusted advisors from the family company, she spoke her eulogy, played a haunting, beautiful song in respect, and watched as the two people that loved her more than life itself, were lowered into the ground, together.

* * *

It's been hard to bury them, but even more so to go on through life without them being there to see what might happen in the distant future. The pain hasn't lessened or dissipated, but someday it will begin to heal. Drawing - in general - is the only thing that gives her a sense of peace. Coming from the wealthiest family in the world, A.J. had all these opportunities at her fingertips not a lot of people could have in their lifetime. From the first day she wanted to draw a butterfly, her parents enrolled her in art classes, teaching her how to shade, sketch, mix, blend, combine, and learn the craft of art. A.J. adored being able to create something just for artistic expression and to make other people happy. After all, art helped her heal her and put her life back together again...slowly.

Today is the first day of summer vacation, and she's finishing her theme painting for her Tumblr, Instagram, and Facebook followers: Harry Potter Mania. Sketching, painting, and creating anything and everything Harry Potter. From book covers and chapter scenes to movie posters, promotional pictures, movie scenes, logos, House crests, etc. You name it; she can draw it. An art, violin, martial arts, and gymnastics prodigy with an eidetic memory has become very rare in itself. Nevertheless, A.J. enjoys being set apart from the standard statistic. A knock on the door echoed throughout the house. Getting up from her desk and heads towards the door, she sees the UPS guy holding a package. Signing for it while thanking the delivery man, A.J. closes the door, holding the box in one arm, and proceeds towards the kitchen where a large knife was on the cutting board.

With a loud THUD! The box was placed - unceremoniously - on top of the dining room table, waiting to open. The knife in her hand, A.J. sliced open the tape barrier around the seal until the flaps were free. She placed the blade next to her, then pulled the folds open, revealing a small notecard in neat, black, handwriting.

 **A.J.,**

 **I know this is all too surreal for anyone to comprehend for placing a lot of pressure on your shoulders; not to mention the responsibility of carrying this burden forever, but please listen to what I have to say. Inside this box is a watch that has been passed down to your family since the beginning. A waterproof watch with black, leather straps holds the most powerful magic I can give you: Time. Although it may seem unassuming, I assure you, it's valuable. Coveted by everyone for centuries, this watch is powerful beyond your imagination: Good, Evil, and Neutral. The sacrifices it will take to make sure it is protected and well cared for, but this is your Destiny.**

 **To find yourself - as your mother did before you and your grandmother, and so forth - is a perilous journey that will require unearthing painful memories you kept locked away, discover things buried deep within your soul, and question everything you were taught long ago. Your parents said you would never give up and never stop doing what you think is right. They loved you very much and are incredibly proud of you whatever decision you make. Along with the watch, there is a messenger bag with the entire Harry Potter saga (in paperback), the movies and soundtrack already uploaded to your laptop and iTouch, a sketchbook to keep track of all you have seen, and a journal to write down your stories for future generations. Wear the watch at all time and Good Luck.**

 **Yours Truly,**

 **A Friend.**

Prying it further, all seven Harry Potter books in the bag neatly in a row. Taking one out, I saw the essential events highlighted and underlined as well. The journal, on the other hand, had every single thing that was going to happen in bullet point format.

"Well...at least I know what's going to happen." Making sure her possessions would be safe, she placed her bag near her bed, along with the laptop and phone/MP3 charger, another journal, and her sketch pencils inside. The watch was impressive but straightforward to look at from a fashion perspective. A.J. put it on her wrist, put her pajamas on, and turned off the light where she proceeded to fall into a deep, dreamless, sleep. By the next morning, her journey would finally begin.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not - by any means necessary - own Harry Potter. The characters, movies, books, original plot lines, and dialogue all belong to J.K. Rowling...which she is still totally awesome, by the way. The only thing I have any say in is my OFC, A.J. Hernandez. Also, I won't tolerate people being rude or mean to me about my stories. I'm still a little bit new at writing FanFiction (in general), and this is my first HP FanFic. If you don't like it, then don't read it. However, if you do like, please leave a comment, and I'll try to get back to you (unless people decide to use that as an opportunity to write their own chapters on the comment board, which I will delete immediately).**

 **I apologize in advance that it may have some editing mistakes, but this is all un-BETA'd, so bear with me and hope you like it :)**

 **Also, I'd like to apologize for not updating this story in so long and keeping this story in an extended hiatus. I can assure you - the people who read my story - that I have no intention of quitting my stories for any reason. When I began writing this, I was still in school, working part-time, and trying to find a full-time job. On top of that, paying back student loans and needing to save up money for a new laptop, became the top priority. Then, it turned into a very, long, Writer's Block and Hiatus for** **all of my stories. I ask that you remain patient as I finish them, one at a time. I want to make sure that the details are exactly right, so as to not mess up the franchise and the story. I hope you'll forgive me and enjoy this updated chapter.**

 **I would like to add though, that I had some outfits made for my OFC and this story on Polyvore. However, now that Polyvore is being owned and controlled by SSENSE (bastards that store and online retailer), I'm going to try and publish my stuff on different fashion editing websites. In the meantime, go to Pinterest and type in 'andyarana polyvore.' There, you'll have to find the Harry Potter sets, but hope they do some justice for my character...and your imagination.**


	2. Chapter 1: Another Name, Another Life

Chapter 1: Another Name, Another Life

The alarm blared throughout the room with a loud, annoying BEEP! A.J. lifted her head while slamming her hand down to turn off the clock. Her eyes began to refocus until she observed her surroundings. The place was white, barren (with only a chair, lamp, nightstand, and the cot she was on), and sterile. Black marble pillars stood on every corner. Grey granite bricks in a block pattern made the room intimidating. Giant glass windows in front of her gave an eerie vibe to the hospital room along with the moonlight seeping through the room. It felt comfortable but a creepy presence so palpable you could cut it with a knife.

"Good evening, Miss Hernandez." A.J. looked around to locate where the mysterious voice came from. Out of her peripherals, a figure stepped out from the shadows to show himself. A man with a long, white beard and hair, silver robes and matching hat, half-moon spectacles, and warm, grey eyes came out of the shadows to introduce himself. But everyone in the entire world knows about Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

She smiled in giddiness and interest. "Hello, Professor. It's nice to meet you." His blue eyes twinkled with mischief and curiosity about her knowledge of this world, and it's people.

"Ahhh. I see you already know who I am." All A.J. could do was nod her head while gaping at the most powerful wizard in the world, standing in front of her. He got closer and continued with his clarification. "Let me explain. Your presence here is…unusual to say the least, but a necessary one either way."

"What do you mean by that?" A.J. rasped out.

"It has come to my attention that you more prominent what is to happen and why correct?" She gave a hum of acceptance to his question. "Why you woke in a strange world in a different time? Why are you here and for what purpose to help? Or are you afraid that changing the future might have a negative impact on YOUR future?" All A.J. could do at this point was nod her head. "Your arrival was already pre-ordained long ago, Miss Hernandez. Probably during the era of the Hogwarts Founders."

"Everything that happened: the package, the watch, the letter saying this is my destiny to change the world…was prophesized since the beginning?" A.J. asked. He nodded his head in reply. "Why now? Why not before or when I was thirteen or fourteen?" She questioned.

"Because you were not ready to handle the immense power that comes with the watch and the duty of being a powerful witch…much more powerful than Lord Voldemort."

"That answers my first question. Second, WHY DO I LOOK LIKE LILY POTTER?!" she screeched. A.J. took a peek at her attention and saw her face was - or is - Lily Potter's face when she was a teenager.

"The universe decided you were a perfect candidate to become Lily Potter's reincarnation. To finish the life she never got to have as well as getting a second chance to fix things Lily didn't get the opportunity to finish. Also, to fulfill the prophecy bestowed upon you," Dumbledore explained.

"People are going to stare at me just for my face. Might as well get used to it," A.J. resigned to her appearance. Freaky and painful (to some people she'll meet), but can understand the logic behind it. "So, what exactly am I?"

"I'm afraid that you need to solve this on your own. There are things I can't say to you yet. But one day, when you are ready, I will answer all of your questions."

"You promise?"

"I give you my word." A.J. hesitated. She knew him to be a little manipulative, but still a good man.

"Okay." They both shook hands in agreement. Professor Dumbledore left with a POP! And she was all alone again. Tomorrow, they would head to Diagon Alley to pick up her school supplies for the new school year. With that, she closed her eyes while she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

One of the hospital nurses woke her up the next morning, gave her an evaluation, and cleared her to leave St. Mungo's. She took a shower, put on her clothes she grabbed from the chair, picked up her backpack, and headed downstairs where Professor Dumbledore stood patiently in the front entrance. She held tight while he apparated straight to Diagon Alley. Everywhere she looked was filled with life. Shops were overflowing with people coming and going, animals sold to new First Year students, and school supplies sold to new and returning students for the upcoming school year.

"Sir, I don't have any money to pay for all the things I need," she admitted, albeit embarrassedly. In the real world, she was wealthy beyond anyone's imagination, but here, in the Wizarding World is an entirely different thing.

"Which is why we are headed to Gringotts for your money," he stated.

Her brain couldn't comprehend this. However, one word flew out of her mouth that summed up everything she was thinking of. "What?"

"There's an account already made for you some time ago." Again, A.J. tried to process the information, but couldn't accept it since it's her first time in the Wizarding World.

"Huh?" Dumbledore sighed but continued with telling her about her heritage and legacy.

"Your parents concealed various truths about your heritage and life they felt you were not ready to accept yet." A.J. stared in disbelief. She shook her head in denial; her brain filled to the brim with new information about her parents she never knew before…or ever.

"Sir, my parents were Muggles. How did they get a bank account for me if they weren't wizards?"

"Miss Hernandez, your parents, were of magical descent," Dumbledore explained. "Your father and mother were powerful people; skilled in Potions and Spells, but also descendants of Hogwarts' founders. On your mother's side, she derives from Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin - distant cousins - for those two while on your father's side is the legacy of Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff," he finished. A.J.'s mouth dropped open to the entire news of this: her parents were a witch and warlock couple...which explained so much. How she heard them muttering something in Latin, taking some herbs for a 'cleansing,' and even levitating feathers. All the signs were there; she just didn't see them. After the loss of her parents, Marcel Gerard helped her understand it when she made fire appear from thin air. With his help, she found witches in the Quarter, and they taught her magic; every kind there was - minus Expression - she absorbed and retained like a sponge. Within a few months, she became legendary and built up a reputation for being a force to be reckoned with. Then, the Originals came to town and sought out their help. With Kol's knowledge of spells, potions, making dark objects, etc., her power increased, and her value became indispensable.

"And as to your second inquiry, this account was made before your parents birth. Since the beginning of the Wizarding World itself," he informed Miss Hernandez. Dumbledore enjoyed the look of revelation when he told her this; It amused him. In the recesses of his mind, Dumbledore knew that Miss Hernandez's presence in Hogwarts would raise some eyebrows and bring up questions she doesn't want to be answered …mostly towards her appearance. As they headed in, the whole room was ornate, marble on every part of the walls, and goblins were writing down records. Dumbledore kept going straight until she found herself in front of the Head Goblin of Gringotts.

"Miss Hernandez would like to make a withdrawal." The Head Goblin looked up from his paperwork and saw the Headmaster and 'Miss Hernandez' waiting for his permission.

"Of course, right this way." A door was opened for the both of us where there was a cart waiting for us. Dumbledore went in first and then helped A.J. up to her seat. The cart began moving at rocket speed down the cavern, even further than humanly possible. It wasn't long until they reached a pair of doors. Simple, plain, titanium doors stood immense and foreboding to anyone.

"So, how do we get in?" she asked. "I mean…there must be a key that opens the door…isn't there?"

The Head Goblin grinned at her inquisitive mind but answered her question. "Yes, there is a key, but it is unorthodox, to say the least." A.J.'s head tilts in confusion.

"How 'unorthodox' are we talking here?" Her voice was turning suspicious and skeptical of the new information she acquired.

"Only you know the answer if you have the Time for it." Dumbledore stared at the girl treading carefully to the entrance of the vault.

"How long has this door been closed?" The burning question in her mind the moment she saw those doors.

"About twenty-three years ago." He stepped back and stood near Dumbledore, allowing her to pace back and forth in front of her vault while listening to her talking to herself.

"Time…Time…Time. What could be a good example of Time? Something I already know?" A.J. muttered under her breath. Pacing back and forth, she threw out any obvious answers to this riddle, until one popped into her head. Nervous, she thought back to a scene where fits the idea of 'Time.'

 _"In Alamut rests the beating heart of all life on Earth: the Sand Glass of the Gods. Long ago, the Gods looked down on man and saw nothing but greed and treachery. And so, they sent a great sandstorm to remove all, wipe clean the face of the Earth. But one young girl begged the Gods to give mankind another chance, offering her life in exchange. Seeing the purity within, the Gods were reminded of man's potential for Good. So, they swept the sands into the Sand Glass, and a dagger was given to the girl who saved Man, making her the first Guardian,"_ A.J. whispered. Her voice was hoarse and raspy, but both Head Goblin and Headmaster heard her clear as day.

The doors began the unlocking mechanism inside the vault, ready to be opened once again. A.J. pushed the doors apart and saw a vault that terrified her. An entire room, bigger than anyone can imagine – probably the size of an entire city or country– filled to the brim with gold Galleons, bronze Knuts, and Silver Sickles. Along gold and silver bars as well as Muggle money from every country in the world, A.J. did not have the right words to say.

Valuable jewels and gems littered the piles of coins surrounding the area. Diamonds of all colors, rubies, emeralds, sapphires, topazes, garnets, pearls, jades, jaspers, ambers, moonstones, onyx, opals, lapis lazuli, and much more decorated one-third of the room, turning it more vibrant instead of a cold, empty vault.

Different tableware was present inside: plates, goblets, chalices, pitchers, cutlery in silver and gold, bowls, cups, trays, pots, tea sets, pans, and kettles were all adorned with precious gems or made entirely of metal. Works of art lined the walls; weapons of all kinds – swords, Sais, shields, batons, bows, arrows, crossbows, staffs, knives, daggers, and spears – arranged in three, organized, separate rows on the other side of the vault. Jewelry of various items and value – crowns, tiaras, necklaces, brooches, rings, earrings, amulets, staffs, orbs, arm cuffs, lockets, cameos, pendants, and hairpins – helped fill up the vault in giant piles alongside everything else.

The Head Goblin gave her a velvet pouch and gestured for her to take as much money as she needed. Hesitantly, A.J. strolled inside the vault and grabbed the first things her hands touched. A generous pile of Sickles, Galleons, Knuts, a pair of broadswords and Sais, a Goblin-forged silver snake whip and staff, some jewels, Muggle money from every country, and a box filled with pieces of jewelry, entered her bag with the Undetectable Extension Charm. However, there was one thing that caught the girl's attention. A simple letter accompanied with a simple, blue-covered book on a small, Mahogany table. A.J. took the letter and book but placed it in her bag to read later. She headed out and smiled gratefully at the goblin. The doors closed once more, never to be opened until necessary.

* * *

Their trek out of the bank was with relief and calm. For the next hour and a half, Dumbledore took A.J. to Flourish & Blotts for textbooks, Scribbulus for her parchment, quills, and ink…and maybe some art supplies as well. Then, they headed to Eeylop's Owl Emporium to buy her barn owl, Sanvi (and a phoenix that happened to land on her head named Agni), Potage's Cauldron Shop for her cauldron, Slug & Jiggers for scales, Potions, and Potion ingredients. The last two things necessary was the school uniform and a wand. Wandering around smiling at how incredible everything is in Diagon Alley, A.J. spotted Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions just up ahead. Professor Dumbledore opened the door and held it open for her to pass through.

"Good morning, Headmaster. How can I help you today?" Madame Malkin greeted the Headmaster and the red-headed girl standing next to him.

"This young lady needs some school uniforms for the upcoming term," Dumbledore informed her.

"Of course, Headmaster. Step right up, miss." Dumbledore saw Miss Hernandez did as she was told, but her eyes held a small amount of fear of wearing the school uniform. Madame Malkin finished measuring Miss Hernandez and proceeded to buy some uniforms.

"Sir, um…if-if it's okay with you, I-uh…"

"Yes?"

"Can I get a specific choice of uniform?" The hesitancy in her voice got his attention.

"What are you trying to say, Miss Hernandez?"

"I was wondering if I could have just the button up shirts, vests, ties, and robes, but only seven skirts?"

"Are you alright?"

"It's just that-umm-uh…I don't feel comfortable wearing a skirt to school. Bad memory." He smiled.

"I'm sure that whatever embarrassing thing happened, it's nothing to worry yourself about." His new student shook her head rapidly. Confusion appeared on his face why she is hesitant about the uniform.

"If I tell you something, promise me you won't say a word to anyone unless it is necessary." Nodded his agreement, she came closer to his ear, whispering why she doesn't like skirts. He scowled and understood completely.

"Is it possible that I can wear pants for the remainder of my education at Hogwarts?" She asked. Her voice was small and nervous. She knew he was a kind, understanding man, but the power A.J felt he emanated still terrified her. An adult petrified at the fact Dumbledore is the scariest person in the room. Dumbledore gave this moment's deliberation in his head where he turned to her and gave a nod of approval.

* * *

"Now, the only thing left for me to get is…a wand," she informed.

"Well, Ollivander's is the best place to get your wand." Dumbledore offered his arm like a gentleman, which A.J. took gladly. Both Headmaster and student opened the door to be greeted by dust, dust, and more dust. Shelves of wands that never have been touched in years await the day where one student will come and find a perfect match.

"Excuse me? Is someone here?" Footsteps came from the back of the shop. A man with crazy white hair, sharp silver eyes, ragged fancy robes, inverted triangle-shaped face, straight nose, and a kind smile stood in front of the two new visitors in his shop.

"Ahhh, Headmaster, a pleasure to see you again. How may I help you today?" He asked. Dumbledore headed over to the front desk, looking at Ollivander - directly - in the eye.

"A new student will be transferring to Hogwarts, and she seemed to have broken her wand." The lie flows out of his mouth like honey: smooth, sweet, and silky.

"I completely understand. May I meet this girl?" He nodded. The girl in question was staring at all the shelves in one part of the shop until Dumbledore beckoned her over to them.

"Miss Hernandez, can you come over here please?" Hearing the Headmaster's voice, A.J. turns around, and Mr. Ollivander gasps in disbelief. The very image of the late Lily Potter stands before him.

"Sure," she replied. A.J. heads over to the two elderly gentlemen where - internally - she enjoyed the flabbergasted expression on Olivander's face.

"Lily?" She knew what Mr. Olivander was talking about: the memory of Lily Potter. However, she didn't show it. So, A.J. tilted her head in confusion on who is this 'Lily' person. Dumbledore gave a tiny smirk at her recognizable appearance until he corrects Mr. Olivander for his mistake.

"This is A.J. Hernandez." Coming out from his stupor, he proceeded to find a wand for this new student while smiling. The shelves were full with boxes of wands, waiting to be picked by someone worthy.

"You remind me so much of Lily Potter. Willow, swishy, long, 10 ¾ inches, unicorn hair. Good for Charms." A.J. smiled in that aspect.

"Why don't you try this wand? Oak, pliable, 11 inches, Unicorn hair." She waved it around, and shelves began falling apart. This went on for a good five minutes while A.J. tried over thirty wands in total.

"Do not worry, my dear. There will be a wand perfect for you. I just -" He stopped and went in the backroom to get something. Mr. Ollivander came out with a wand box. "I remember every wand I've sold here. However, this is something I will never forget as long as I live." As he opened the box, Dumbledore sensed the magic from that wand: raw, powerful, and untamed. Mr. Ollivander held it out for A.J. to grasp. When she did so with a wave, the entire shop cleaned itself and returned the mayhem to their proper places.

Garrick Ollivander stares at the room from a critical standpoint; his eyes were roaming over everywhere in his shop. He said, "Curious. Very curious." A.J. recognized what he said. These were the same words he told Harry that day he came in for a wand.

"Sorry, but what do you mean 'curious?'" A.J. became hesitant in asking the best wandmaker in the world this question. He plucked the wand from her hand and analyzed it while he divulged the strange nature of the wand.

"This wand I created recently although never figured out why. Pieces of woods that were left over from my craft, all combined to form that one wand in your hand. However, I never imagined it would finally choose an owner. 13 ½ inches, dragon heartstring and phoenix feather, very rigid, and many pieces of woods."

A.J. and Dumbledore stare at him, thinking they misheard him. "I'm sorry, we must have heard you wrong. Did you say 'woods'? As in plural?" A.J. questioned.

"Yes." Dumbledore gave a confused look to Mr. Ollivander. "Large pieces from Mahogany, Pine, Red Cedar, Bloodwood, Paduak, Maple, Canary, Alder, Kou, Ebony, and Italian Olive. The middle-sized pieces are from Monterillo, Hornbeam, Cocobolo, Acacia Koa, Oak, Holly, Vermelha, Aspen, Makore, Rowan, Black Laurel, and Redwood."

"Those are all Firewoods," A.J. stated. They stared at her in wonder and impressive knowledge towards that aspect.

"Correct. These pieces will only bind with someone who has a passionate, driven, and fiery personality to handle. You, Miss Hernandez, demonstrate the different qualities of those wood selections, which it chose _you_. An extremely powerful wand for an extremely powerful person." She smiled and paid thirteen Galleons for her wand. A.J. gleamed at her very new wand that seemed so right in her hands.

"Tomorrow, I will escort you to Platform 9 ¾, but you have to get to the Platform on your own. After the feast, I would like to speak with you about your 'watch.'"

"Sure thing, but how did you know I had it?" The headmaster smiled at this question.

"I remember when your mother had it. Very smart and independent like you. Had an immense capacity for love to others and courage to fight for what she believed in…something that she passed on to you," he spoke fondly. He led A.J. to the Leaky Cauldron from the back alley and escorted her to a room.

"I will be here at 8:30 am to pick you up."

"I'll be ready sir." Dumbledore disapparated away from the Leaky Cauldron leaving A.J. in the room. She placed all her stuff in trunks, set her Phoenix and owl near the window, put on her pajamas, and fell to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome to Hogwarts

Chapter 2: Welcome to Hogwarts

Tugs on her hair accompanied by a loud SCREECH! from Sanvi and Agni was a perfect wake up call. A.J. got up and grabbed her clothes that she laid out the night before, to take a shower and get dressed for today. Twenty minutes later, A.J. turned off the shower and began getting dressed in her undergarments. Before putting on her clothes, A.J. saw her reflection in the mirror. The same icy blue eyes that Harry Potter has, long, bright auburn, hair, an oval face, straight button nose, Cupid's Bow lips, dimples on her cheekbones, and a sort of structured sharpness that can only be inherited by her parents. She took a deep breath and continued with her task. Wearing a Burberry White Sheer Cotton Button-Up Blose, Paige Denim High Rise Edgemont Dark Grey Skinny Jeans, grey knee high socks, Frye Phillip Ring Tall Woman's Riding Boots, a god ball necklace, her silver hoop earrings, rings, and cuff bracelet, A.J. was ready to go.

"8:20 am: right on schedule," she muttered to herself. Grabbing some help from the manager, Tom, he levitated all of her trunks downstairs, where she proceeded to wait for Professor Dumbledore to pick her up. When eight-thirty struck the clock, in came Professor Dumbledore entered with his usual 'larger-than-life' presence.

He spotted her and calmly walked over to her. "Miss Hernandez," he said. "Are you ready?"

"Yup. All my stuff is packed, and my birds are in their cages, ready to go," she affirmed. Using his wand, he lifted them out the door into a car that he called in a favor at the Ministry to have. Soon, it drives them all the way to King's Cross Station, where he helps loads her trunks on a cart. Dumbledore hands A.J. her train ticket for the platform. After he wished her good luck at Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore Disapparated back to his office, awaiting the next batch of students. Walking towards the wall between Platforms 9 and 10, she passed straight through as she reached Platform 9 ¾. She sees the red and black train, the _Hogwarts Express_ , right in front, and has a feeling of excitement running through her veins. She goes to a worker and asks to help her put her stuff on the train, to which he agrees. In no time at all, A.J.'s things were packed away, nice and tight.

Turning around, A.J. noticed all the people staring at her as if she were an animal on display at the zoo. Everywhere she went, they whispered about her, trying to figure out if she's Harry Potter's long lost sister. The thought was laughable but could understand their confusion when a girl who looks much like the late Lily Potter, is here among them. Ridding herself of their lingering stares, A.J. enters the train as she finds an empty compartment all to herself, while thinking of a plan to get close to the Golden Trio, find Sirius Black, and prove his innocence that he wasn't responsible for Lily and James's deaths.

"I always knew what'll happen, but never fully processed I could - literally - change how the story's written," A.J. grumbled to herself. "Mom, Dad. I'm scared, and I need you to give me a sign right now. Please tell me if I can be the person Dumbledore expects me to be," A.J. begs her parents in Heaven, but all she got is silence. The pleading in A.J.'s voice made her sound younger than she actually was, terrified at what's happening. However, out of the corner of her eye, a piece of paper caught her attention. Coming closer, she saw it was a 'Wanted' poster of a man named Sirius Black. His appearance was sad, deranged, and desperate. As Lily's reincarnation, A.J. knew what went down that night: changing Secret Keepers, Wormtail betraying Lily and James, Voldemort killing them, and leaving Harry an orphan at a year old. Now, with the news that Sirius Black escaped Azkaban, things are going to be even more tense, since everyone's telling Harry not to go looking for that man. Looking out the glass, A.J. saw parents were saying goodbye to their children, telling them to write and to have a good year at Hogwarts. Now, she's determined to make things right: for Harry, for his parents, and for Sirius. Too engrossed in plotting her mission, she didn't see three Gryffindors get into the compartment next to her. The train began to pull away from the terminal and off it went for another school year.

The train kept going on and on as the rain beat heavily down, A.J. read her book in peace when – suddenly – the train stopped halfway. The lights began to flicker on and off until they turned off completely. The frost on the doors and windows crept quickly, making the air freezing around her. A ghost-like shadow came through her door. The lock undid itself and pushed aside to let the thing in the compartment. In a second of instinct, A.J. pulled out her wand to defend herself.

 _"Expecto Patronum!"_ A burst of white light shot out in the form of a fennec fox. Her Patronus toyed with the Dementor until it pushed the Dementor away with a blinding, great force that caused the door to slam shut. A.J. tried to inhale oxygen after the Dementor attack, remaining calm and collected. Realizing that the human isn't who they're looking for, the Dementor began moving towards its next target; unfortunately, it was heading towards Harry Potter's compartment.

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione start walking towards a section where they can talk freely about the Azkaban escapee, Sirius Black as well as Harry losing his temper with Aunt Marge.

"I didn't mean to blow her up!" Harry exclaimed. "I just…lost control."

"Brilliant," Ron said. Hermione shook her head in disappointment.

"Honestly Ron, it's not funny. Harry was lucky not to be expelled," she stated with concern.

"I was lucky not to be arrested," The Golden Trio reached a compartment with a man sleeping in the corner.

"Come on. Everywhere else is full," Hermione said. As they all piled in, they wondered who that man next to them is. He seemed tired and silvery scars were on one side of his face.

"Who do you think that is?" Ron asked out loud.

"Professor R.J. Lupin," Hermione answered. Ron, on the other hand, didn't take the new information very well, since he thought (in his head) that Hermione's a know-it-all.

"Do you know everything? How is it she knows everything?" Ron exasperated towards the fact Hermione Granger knows everything.

"It's on his suitcase, Ronald," She pointed towards the suitcase above the sleeping professor.

"Oh." The simple explanation of her figuring out his name made him feel a little embarrassed. Harry didn't even smile at his best mate's embarrassment, but the reality of Sirius Black coming after him weighed on his mind.

"Do you think he's really asleep?" Harry wondered.

"Seems to be. Why?" Hermione asked.

"I gotta tell you something." Harry shut the door and began to repeat what Mr. Weasley told him. The train took off and headed straight towards Hogwarts.

* * *

"Let me get this straight: Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban to come after you?" Ron questioned.

"Yeah," Harry answered.

"But…they'll catch Black, won't they? I mean, everyone's looking for him," Hermione implied.

"Sure. Except no one's ever broken out of Azkaban before…and he's a raving, murderous, lunatic." Hearing Ron emphasize Sirius Black's 'sanity' (or lack thereof), made Harry feel worse about himself.

"Thanks, Ron." The train came to a screeching halt. People in different compartments began whispering to each other what's going on.

"Why are we stopping? We can't be there yet." Hermione wondered the same questions that were on everyone's mind: Why the train stopped suddenly? Why are the lights flickering on and off? Are they under attack?

"What's going on?" Ron freaked when the movement of the train pushed back students who were taking a peek outside their compartments.

"Don't know. Maybe we've broken down," Harry concurred. Suddenly, the lights in the entire train went out. The new students and returning years were freaking out with their friends, huddling close together.

"Ouch, Ron. That was my foot," He didn't hear since he put his hand on the window, staring paranoid into the distance.

"There's something moving out there." His voice began to crack in nervousness and fear. Metal creaking from the obvious weight of whatever is happening outside has come to light. "I think someone's coming aboard." The train ferociously shook side to side, scaring the students much more. Windows began frosting up; the compartments started getting colder, able to see your breath coming out in pants. A shadowy figure came floating near the door where the Golden Trio were sitting in. With a wave of its bony, skeletal hand, the door unlocked and came inside. Before it could leave, the creature focused, intently, on Harry: enough to begin sucking out all happy memories from him. Harry went rigid, heard a woman's scream, and passed out.

* * *

"Harry." A voice called him as he opened his eyes. "Harry, are you alright?" The feeling came back to his body as Hermione handed him back his glasses. The man with them gave a piece of candy to the pale boy who passed out.

"Here, eat this. It'll help." Harry grabbed it, however, hesitant to eat it. "It's alright. It's chocolate," he said. Harry stared at the door breathing heavily.

Harry stared at the door breathing heavily. "What was that thing that came?"

"It was a Dementor; one of the guards of Azkaban. It's gone now. It was searching the train for Sirius Black," Professor Lupin confirmed as he placed the chocolate bar on the seat. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to have a little word with the driver." He got up and headed out. "Eat. You'll feel better." As he left, Harry took a bite of the chocolate while staring at his friends.

"What happened to me?" Harry asked.

"Well, you sort of went rigid. We thought you were having a fit or something," Ron pointed out.

"And did either of you two…you know… _pass out_?" Harry croaked out.

"No. I felt weird, though. Like I'd never be cheerful again," Ron confirmed.

"But someone was screaming. A woman." Hermione and Ron stared at him as if he had grown two heads.

"No one was screaming, Harry." The train began moving again and continued towards its destination. Harry was glad that thing was gone, but the gut-wrenching fear of facing and experiencing it, never really left his mind. By the time the train stopped, the thought of them had increased exponentially, now growing – in his mind – as a justifiable concern. Carriages stood there for the returning students taking them to the school. Jumped into a carriage, the ride began to Hogwarts. They all gathered in the Main Entrance while students filed out in clumps to avoid and escape the rain. A.J. hides behind a pillar watching the First Years all soaked to the bone from crossing the Black Lake, entered the Great Hall in a single line, nervous about the Sorting. Waiting for her turn, all that ran through her head was one thing: **"You can do this."**

* * *

 **I do not own the Harry Potter universe, characters (** **except my OC A.J. Hernandez), or storyline plots from either the books and/or movies; that all belongs to J.K. Rowling, who is still totally awesome. A shoutout to my two new followers - PrincessBlonde and sephchipmunk - for liking my story, even though it's my first HP Fanfic. Please leave a comment if you want to or not, but still...Thanks for reading! 😁😄**

 **Also, all of the published chapters are going through a significant re-edit and grammatical x-ray, a lot of chapters will be better written, which I hope you will all enjoy again.**

 **Songs Used:**

 **4.) John Williams - Apparition on the Train (Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Soundtrack)**


	4. Chapter 3: A Shocking Surprise

Chapter 3: A Shocking Surprise

A.J stood pacing back and forth outside the Great Hall, waiting for Professor McGonagall to announce her name. She didn't want to admit it, but she was - and still is - terrified. Going to school in an alternate universe for a story that is still beloved by everyone makes it all the more nerve wracking to experience. She heard all the new First Years go and get Sorted into their Houses and is happy for them. Standing outside the Great Hall, she waits for his announcement for the new "Transfer Student." Professor McGonagall called out her name; A.J. took a deep breath, stood straighter, held her head up high, and began the journey to the rest of her life.

"It's too late to turn back now," A.J. thought to herself. The doors opened and began to walk towards the platform.

* * *

"And now, for our final Sorting. A transfer student from the Ilvermonry School of Witchcraft and Wizardry who will stay with us until graduation from Hogwarts, so please treat your new classmate with respect." Dumbledore said in an authoritative voice. He turned to his Deputy Headmistress and gave her the go ahead. "Minerva, if you would, please," She smiled and spoke the transfer student's name.

"A.J. Hernandez." Whispers broke out in the Great Hall about the new student. But most of the gossip was what kind of person HE is. Dumbledore got that twinkle in his eye, excited to see their theories were wrong.

"I hope he's good at Quidditch."

"Maybe he might be in Ravenclaw."

"Do you think he could tell us about America and what it was like there?"

"This A.J. person seems kinda cool! Maybe we'll see how cool he is!"

"I wonder what Quidditch teams does he follow?"

"A.J. seems like a name for a good-looking guy." The doors to the Great Hall opened and someone stepped out of the shadows. What they saw exceeded their expectations, but more so to three people who believed she died. A girl with long, auburn hair in a ponytail, button nose, rounded Cupid's lips, light peach colored skin, fair frame, and striking blue eyes: the same shade of blue one Gryffindor student shares. Needless to say, the disbelief on everyone's faces was enough to make Dumbledore smirk.

"What?"

"Is she a ghost?"

"Albus, it's impossible!"

"Can't be!"

"In all my years…"

"Mum?" A third year Gryffindor student with round, wire-rimmed glasses, a handsome, square face, short, dark brown hair, and the same blue eyes she has whispered at the newcomer. Ron and Hermione heard Harry and knew about his mother, but never really talked about her or his dad very much. To see someone wear the exact same face as her is shocking to Harry as well as confused. But none more so than two Hogwarts teachers who knew her well.

"Lily?" A man with black hair, a crooked nose, black eyes, pale skin, and black robes stared in shock and nervousness. This American transfer student, shares Lily's beautiful eyes, hair, and face. The same one that haunts his dreams to this day. After her death, a giant hole in his heart presented itself in his heart to the Potions Master that never seemed to heal. Twelve years later, every time he wanted to see Lily, he would have to stare in the face of his enemy; the person who stole her away from him. Now, he can look at this student with happiness and be at peace with himself.

"Flower?" A man with short red hair, a mustache, scars on his oblong-shaped face, grey eyes, and peach skin, recognized her immediately. She remembered Lily from school, his best friend that knew of his lycanthropy and one of the few people who didn't shun him. The entire world knew about the death of Lily and James Potter, but terrifying to see why this girl...this transfer student share her face. All these theories enter his mind, but none seem to make any sense. Perhaps he might be able to find out the reason now that she's going to be a student here.

* * *

A.J. tuned out the whispers and commentary on her looks (which would freak anyone about it) as she walked towards the stool with the Sorting Hat. Before this, Lily Evans was a Gryffindor: brave, true, and courageous. Now - as a new person with different feelings and thoughts - A.J. might be sorted somewhere else. When she reached the stairs, A.J. gulped in terror but continued to head towards the hat. She sat down as Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head. Then, all was quiet until he spoke.

" _ **Hello again, Lily. I can't wait to see what kind of life you have experienced now; an adult in a different time and dimension, aren't you? But, no matter; let's see where you belong."**_ The Sorting Hat whispered.

" **Hmmm…"** The Hat said loud and clear. **"You are very difficult to read."** He commented. **"I see courage, bravery, and loyalty in you which is perfect for Gryffindor. But, I see creativity, intelligence - both book and street smart - and individuality: good for Ravenclaw. Kindness, gentleness, and a hard worker are incredible for Hufflepuff. And determination, ambition, cunningness, and resourcefulness demonstrates how Slytherin prized themselves."** The Sorting Hat said. **"You, my dear, would do well in any of these Houses. But the biggest question remains: what do you want?"** He asked.

"What I want to learn is how not be afraid of anything. I want to stare at my fear and conquer it, even though I'm still afraid. To not be weak anymore and defend the defenseless." A.J. told the hat. "I want to be fearless."

" **But where do you belong?"** He asked.

"No one has asked me that since I could remember. I want to belong to all of those things. I want to be brave and courageous, ambitious and determined, intelligent and creative, and kind and hardworking." She admitted.

" **I have seen the pain you went through and the boy you protected from that man in New Orleans...the same one that hurt you your entire life."** A.J. stiffened in fear the Sorting Hat might reveal her secret. She let out a sigh of relief when he didn't say a word. **"Although your attitude, demeanor, and situation point towards Slytherin, this act of bravery points to another direction."** He said. **"I know EXACTLY what House to place you in."** Everyone waited in anxiousness for his decision. The Sorting Hat took a deep breath and made his choice.

" **GRYFFINDOR!"** The whole room – even Slytherins – stood up applauding for A.J.'s Sorting. It was over. Professor McGonagall took off the hat, gave A.J. a warm smile, and pointed straight towards the table covered in red and gold.

"Hi, there! Why don't you sit with us?" A boy with a Yorkshire accent said. Nodding, they all made room for her to sit down.

"My name is Neville Longbottom." He held out his hand to shake with hers, which A.J. obliged willingly.

"My name's Amaryllis Jasmine, but everyone can call me A.J." As she stared at him, he seems nice. Oval shaped face in a cherubic way, a straight nose, thin lips, dark brown hair, green eyes, and some crooked teeth but a nice smile.

"Well, welcome to Hogwarts. I know we're going to be really great friends." Neville assured her.

"Same here and thanks for the welcome." Afterwards, the choir came out and sang a song (even though it's technically Shakespeare), which was a wonderful way to start out the beginning of the new school year. Dumbledore stood on his podium for his new school year speech towards the students.

* * *

"Welcome! Welcome! To another year at Hogwarts. Now, I'd like to say a few words before we all become too befuddled by our excellent feast. First, I'm pleased to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher…good luck, Professor." A russet brown-headed man with matching mustache stands up to thank the Headmaster for the introduction. Scars run across his oblong-shaped face, a straight nose, pale peach-colored skin, and dark blue eyes that showcase the type of person he is; fun and serious all rolled together.

"Of course. That's why he knew to give you the chocolate." Hermione realized. A girl with an oval-shaped face, button nose, thin lips, light peach skin, almond-shaped brown eyes, and curly, short brown hair makes her sweet, but an undiscovered ferociousness that has yet to be seen.

"Potter! Psst…Potter!" Harry turned around to see his long-time rival, Draco Malfoy. Pale skinned, platinum blonde hair, straight nose, a pointed heart-shaped face, and icy blue eyes, he is the prime example of what Pureblood supremacy is like.

"Is it true you fainted? I mean…you actually _fainted_?" Malfoy taunted.

"Shove off, Malfoy." Ron bit back. Ron Weasley: best friend to Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, the youngest son of Arthur and Molly Weasley, and all around good guy. Heart-shaped face, roundish-almond blue eyes, ginger red hair, light sand skin, and a straight nose, gives him the look of 'Nice, cute guy' look.

"How did he find out?" Harry wondered about it.

"Just forget it." Hermione convinced them both to ignore Malfoy. The Golden Trio turned their attention back to the new term speech.

"Also, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher has decided to retire to spend more time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce that his place will be taken by none other than our own Rubeus Hagrid." A half-giant man who was Harry's first friend and told him what he was on his eleventh birthday as well as the truth about his parents' death. Unruly, black hair and matching long beard, rosy cheeks, round face, a stubby, big nose, and brown eyes showed tears for the fact he was honored by this promotion, but a tiny nervous because starting tomorrow will be his first day teaching. Being pulled down by McGonagall to sit, Dumbledore continued on.

"Finally, on a more disquieting note, at the request of the Ministry of Magic, Hogwarts will – until further notice – play host to the Dementors of Azkaban, until such a time as Sirius Black is captured." People began to whisper at the gossip Sirius Black is free and Dementors around the school.

"The Dementors will be stationed at every entrance to the grounds. Now, whilst I've been assured that their presence will not disrupt our day-to-day activities, a word of caution: Dementors are vicious creatures. They'll not distinguish between the one they hunt and the one who gets in their way; therefore, I must warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. It is not in the nature of a Dementor to be forgiving." Dumbledore warned. Harry knew what those things can do, now having experienced it, and has been terrified by the thing ever since that moment on the train. "But you know, Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times…if one only remembers to turn on the light." Dumbledore finished his speech by waving the flame out and back again emphasizing this point. Dinner came and gone from what seems like forever. Then, everyone got up to go their House towers for bed. However, A.J. walked the other direction towards a spiral staircase. A couple of turns and corners, she finally reached the staircase with the golden eagle. The only downside was she never got the password to go in.

"Password. Damn it! I forgot to ask him for the password," A.J. muttered to herself. "I know he likes candy, but what do I say? Caramel toffee?" The staircase began to move. A.J. was dumbfounded, but didn't even hesitate; she just ran straight for the staircase that led her to the imposing door of the Headmaster. Knocking on the door, waiting for his permission to enter, she stood outside.

"Come in." A.J. pushed the door open and saw him working on some paperwork. Fawkes was standing by his side, sitting on his little perch.

"You wanted to see me, Professor?"

"Yes, Miss Hernandez. There are some things to discuss." She walked over to his desk and sat down on one of the armchairs directly in front.

"My watch, right." She confirmed. Dumbledore nodded, straightened his back, and folded his hands in front of him. "What about it?"

"That watch was created since the beginning of magic itself. After that, it began passing on to different hosts, one that would be worthy of its magic. Until…it was used for evil, which is why Time Witches were killed and Time Turners are being monitored closely by the Ministry." Taken aback by this, he knew now this story has captured A.J.'s attention.

"But why me? If it moved on to another host like you said it did, why did the card say 'it was passed down from my family'?"

"Because the ones that inherited from the beginning WAS your family. Your entire family tree stemmed from that one person in Egypt. After that, as the centuries passed, it evolved, kept getting more and more powerful, so that one day, a member of your family, will have the strength to wield it to change the world." Dumbledore finished.

"But isn't Time Magic illegal? How am I supposed to figure out how to use this thing?"

"I will help you as much as I can, but I'm sure that book you got in Gringotts will explain all you need to know." A.J. sighed in resignation but accepted his answer.

"Do you truly believe I can change the world? Different outcomes to future events that no one has tried to do?" A.J. could hear the crack in her voice, displaying her nervousness towards this responsibility.

"It wouldn't have chosen you if you weren't ready." Dumbledore got up from his chair and offered his arm to her. "Now, it's getting late and you have school tomorrow, Miss Hernandez. Allow me to escort you back to Gryffindor Tower." As they walked in silence, she had all these thoughts in her head. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a little red-headed girl and a boy with black hair carrying lots of books and another boy with glasses push them down, laughing at them.

"Miss Hernandez?" A hand touched her shoulder and broke out of whatever trance she was in. "Are you alright?" Her eyes darted at every corner of the castle checking that she wasn't crazy.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine. I just thought I-" Shaking her head, A.J. decided to forget about it. "Never mind." The Headmaster simply waved his hand towards the Fat Lady portrait, which opened without a fuss, said goodnight, and walked down. She headed inside, went up to the Third Year girls' dorms, stepped inside, grabbed her pajamas, and passed out by the time her head hit the pillow.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter universe, books, movies, or characters except for my OC A.J. Also, it's going to take me a bit of time to write the other chapters, but don't worry. I will finish it before passing out in exhaustion. This was my favorite chapter to write (the second one was the Ollivander's Wand Shop scene). Please comment and read my story. Tell me what you like or don't like, I don't care :D Thanks for the consideration.**

 **Plus, there were a lot of stories that Harry has a sister who looks like Lily. However, as much as I love them to pieces, I wondered what would happen if a girl who could change the future actually DID look like Lily? It was always in the back of my mind, so I was naturally curious about it.**

 **Another thing is that I'd like to thank my first two commenters for my story, which I will reply.**

 **HoneyBear84: I am so glad you liked it and don't worry, I'm already posting this chapter. So keep reading and be a little bit more patient. **

**Mary D. Black2000:** **I'm happy that you like it, but a bit disappointed you don't love it...To each their own, but still very grateful that you had the time to read it and like the first chapter, so thank you very much :D**

 **Music:**

 **Alexander Desplat - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Part 2 OST - 1.) Lily's Theme**

 **John Williams - Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban OST - 5.) Double Trouble**


	5. Chapter 4: First Day at Hogwarts

Chapter 4: First Day at Hogwarts

Harry didn't believe his eyes. A girl that looks exactly like his mother is attending school…with him. He couldn't wrap his head around it. At the feast, everyone whispered about the new student. But seeing her walk through those doors is even more surreal; watching her get sorted into Gryffindor like before. However, he sensed she was different. Harry saw nervousness, pain, and fear in her eyes along with determination, loyalty, and courage. Whatever happened to her must have been horrible to endure. Even last night after dinner, all the boys would talk about (while playing their game) was the new girl, A.J. Hernandez.

* * *

 _Flashback (After the Feast)_

 _All the students were heading back to their dorms. Harry headed up the stairs with his friends and the rest of Gryffindor house to Gryffindor Tower. As the staircase moved to the appropriate painting, Seamus ran up to give the Fat Lady the password._

 _"Fortuna Major." Seamus said, but she just held out a hand to stop him while trying to break a glass in her other hand using only her voice. Seamus stared in exasperation turning back to the rest of his friends. "Here, listen. She won't let me in." Harry stepped forward to try again._

 _"Fortuna Major," but the Fat Lady still gave the same result: absolutely nothing._

 _"No, no. Wait, wait. Watch this." She cleared her throat, gave an out of tune scale, and screamed. When the glass had no impact, she shattered it on a pillar behind her._

 _"Amazing! Just with my voice," she praised herself. Unfortunately for her, the Gryffindors were not impressed._

 _"Fortuna Major!" They said together. She kept smiling, but deflated seeing their faces._

 _"Yes, alright. Go in." The door unlocked granting them entry into their home._

 _"Thank you," Harry said. As they all walked in, everyone talked about the Fat Lady's 'singing,'_

 _"She's still doing it after three years." Harry commented._

 _"I know." Seamus agreed._

 _"She can't even sing,"_

 _"Exactly." Harry concluded. As they walked to their dorms, Dean Thomas walked through a ghost, disgusted and felt the coldness that radiated from the ghost._

 _"Oh, God. That's awful." While the girls went to their dorm, the boys headed to theirs and began playing their game, "What Am I? Jellybean Edition."_

 _"Green. That's a monkey." Seamus ate the green jellybean and began hooting like a chimp: gestures and all._

 _"What is that? You call that a monkey? Seamus kept doing the monkey sounds and gestures. "Do not give him one again." Ron said._

 _"Hey, Neville, try an elephant." Neville caught the bean, ate it, and began making elephant noises._

 _"Ron, catch." Seamus offered. Ron put the bean in his mouth and began roaring like a lion while Harry, Seamus, Dean and Neville were applauding._

 _"Oh, don't try one of them." Ron warned Harry. He put it in his mouth and steam came blasting off from his ears as long as he chewed. The boys all laughed and threw candy at each other. After their little war, Seamus began talking about the feast…or more about the new transfer student._

 _"A.J. Hernandez. What do you guys think about her?"_

 _"She seems pretty cool."_

 _"Yeah, from Ilvermorny." Harry looked confused about this Ilvermorny school since he was still new to this 'being a wizard thing.'_

 _"What's that?" Harry asked._

 _"Ilvermorny is a prestigious magic school in America like how Hogwarts is for England. There's lots of magic schools all over the world and very special in their own way, but in America, it's one of the elite schools that could go up against Hogwarts." Dean admitted. "Actually, Terry Boot from Ravenclaw is related to the adopted son of the founders of the school, Webster Boot." Dean remembered._

 _"Really?" Harry was stunned at this revelation._

 _"Yeah." Ron confirmed. Something bugged Harry a bit, so he asked his question._

 _"You said Webster Boot was 'adopted'?" Harry gave a look of confusion as towards why._

 _"The founders of the school was a Muggle named James Steward and Isolt Sayre, a Pureblood and descendant of Salazar Slytherin from her mother's side." Neville continued. Everyone stared at him towards this knowledge._

 _"Whoa." The boys whispered._

 _"They wanted a school where everyone can learn and not be brought down by the stigma of blood paranoia or something like that." Seamus continued._

 _"Incredible." Harry breathed in awe. A magic school in America that has the same prestige as Hogwarts is mind-boggling to process. "But whatever happened that caused her to transfer here must have been bad. We hardly ever get transfers here." Seamus acknowledged._

 _"But Harry couldn't take his eyes off her. You like her?" Dean said suggestively. Harry shook his head._

 _"No, but she looks exactly like my mum, so I'm curious to try and get to know A.J."_

 _"Maybe she's your sister you never knew before. Giving her up for adoption to keep her safe from You-Know-Who."_

 _"That seems likely, but my parents died when I was one and she's the same age as us. As far as I know, I was an only child."_

 _"Who knows?"_

 _"I wonder why she uses initials." Ron wondered. Everyone nodded in agreement._

 _"It's because people keep mispronouncing her name, so she uses the letters of her first and middle names. She said it was a lot easier to remember." Neville attested to this. Ron, Dean, Seamus, and Harry all stared back at Neville._

 _"What?"_

 _"You talked to her? And you weren't nervous?" Dean surprised at Neville's sudden confidence towards the new girl._

 _"She's nice and someone I can call a friend. A little nervous to be here, but still really excited."_

 _"Maybe we might have her for a class so we can talk to her." Ron thought out loud. Murmurs of agreement came from the room until they heard the Fat Lady entrance slam shut._

 _"Who could that be?" They all rushed down the stairs to see who entered Gryffindor Tower. Stopping before the last step, they peeked out to see who came in._

 _"It's A.J." Harry whispered. "Wonder why she's coming in so late. Or where she was this entire time?" Harry's friends nodded. She began taking off her jacket since it was too warm for her. As she began to head upstairs, she stopped._

" _Do you have anything better to do than spy on people, boys? And don't bother, I know you're there watching me." She stated._

 _"Sorry." Ron sheepishly said._

 _"Guys, I'm going to see you every day for the rest of my time here in Hogwarts, so stop this spying thing…it's weird. Good night."_

 _"Good night, A.J." She headed upstairs, heard the door close in the girls dormitories, and all headed back to their own dorms._

 _"We better get ready for bed. School starts tomorrow and I want to get a good seat for the warm oatmeal we're going to have." Ron hinted._

 _"Yeah, you're right." They all began cleaning up their mess, went straight to bed where they passed out as soon as their heads hit the pillow, except for Harry. Thinking about A.J. and her uncanny similarity with his mother, he's a little worried about it. But, Harry will put it out of his head for now._

* * *

Going back to that talk, Harry wondered about the different magic schools around the world and how they rate up to Hogwarts. He got up first before his roommates to get ready. While standing under the spray of hot water, Harry thought about the Dementor that plagues his thoughts. At first, he just put it aside for later, but now that they're everywhere around the school, the unease of coming into contact with one again and experiencing the woman's scream brings a shiver down his back. He finishes getting dressed, grabs his bag and heads downstairs out the door to the Great Hall for breakfast.

SQUAWK! A.J. blinked her eyes open, rubbing the drowsiness away as Agni crowed and tugged her hair as a new version of 'rude awakening.' The curtains on her canopy – as is everyone else – is a dark, wine red. All the beds were surrounding the tiny fireplace, which made it more homey and comfortable. The dorm room in various shades of reds and gold made it more inviting and safe for anyone. A.J. glanced at her watch and saw the time '6:45am.'

"Time to start another day. Joy." A.J. grumbled, but got up nevertheless. To say she's worried for the first day of school is an understatement. Terrified is more like it. High school then art and business school is one thing. Being in the same time, in the same place as Harry Potter, learning magic as a third year, while trying to prove a man's innocence, all the while looking exactly like Harry's deceased mother is more distracting in her opinion…not to mention creepy, weird, and uncomfortable.

However, she was the first one to get up, so she grabbed her clothes from the chair, headed to the bathroom, turned on the shower, and stepped into the spray. The hot water pouring dripping over her head helped A.J. relax and think for the plans she made. She knows who Sirius Black is, what he's capable of, and how to achieve it. In her opinion, she thought it a desperate attempt to kill the traitor that sold out Lily and James to Voldemort, even more so he's pretending to be Ron's rat hiding out in the Weasley's house for the past twelve years.

" _Just go on as normally as possible, befriend the Golden Trio, make sure no one gets killed, and send the bastard to hell. Simple enough."_ A.J. avowed.

She turned off the shower, put on her sports bra and underwear, and began getting dressed. She began putting on her Current Elliot Ankle Jet Black Skinny Jeans and her Freeman's Woman's 2 in 1 Sweater top. Exiting the bathroom, A.J. glanced at the time, which read '6:50 am.' Reaching for her black combat boots on her trunk, A.J. began placing her feet and tying the laces. Finished with her task she walked over to her mirror and put on her gypsy jewelry and her cuff earrings. Her reflection stared at her with her lip ring, nose stud, and tattoos on her hands.

" _I am calm. I am brave. I am peaceful. I am not afraid of anything. I am a strong, powerful woman. I can face anything I come across. I do not bend backwards for anyone. I am a person who says what she thinks and regrets it later. I am fearless. I am courageous. I have the power to fight for what's right. I am not scared."_ A.J. asserted herself to the mirror quietly. Some of her classmates were still asleep, so she put on her Gryffindor school robe, grabbed her bag, and headed downstairs to the common room. A.J. had no intention of waiting in a chair until breakfast so she walked out the door and began looking around.

* * *

Professor Snape made his usual rounds until he saw a girl with red hair coming towards the hall. Upon closer inspection, it was the new transfer student from America: A.J. Hernandez. Hesitant of seeing a teenage Lily Evans, he hid behind a pillar to avoid detection. He hid behind the stairs like an idiot, but even then, she still sensed his presence. Snape saw her walking down until suddenly, she stopped…right in front of where he was hiding.

"When you hide like that, it means you're terrified of something…or _someone_. So why don't you come out and face me like a man?" A.J. said. Professor Snape emerged from his hiding spot and turned to look.

"Miss Hernandez, what are you doing?"

"I decided to wander around the school until it was time for breakfast. Why?"

"Usually, students wait in their common rooms until the doors open."

"I'm not someone who can wait in a room. Trying to gain a sense of where I am is a lot more fun for me." She replied. Snape nodded his head as acceptance to this answer, but she wasn't finished. "So…why _were_ you hiding? Did I do something wrong?" She questioned him.

"How did -"

"I grew up in a place where magic is a normalcy in New Orleans. It's basically a requirement to sense when someone is following or watching you." A.J. states. He nods his head, but her gaze remained unwavering. "I ask again: why were you hiding from me?"

"I - I didn't -"

"Don't lie to me. You are a horrible liar." A.J. said. "You were hiding from me because I look like Lily, am I right?" She countered. Professor Snape's mouth was open and stuttering; completely speechless to reply back. However, he nodded his head since he couldn't speak.

"Does it bother you that I look like her or is it something else?"

"A little bit of both."

"I'm sorry the appearance of her makes you feel sad."

"It's perfectly alright, Lily." He jolted back in shock and embarrassment. "I - uhh…I mean…" He began to apologize, but A.J. held up a hand to stop him.

"I don't mind if you call me that. That is what my name means." She said. "But be wary when you say that; some people might not take it very well." She gave a smile and headed back where she came from.

* * *

A.J. headed back down to the doors of the Great Hall waiting to eat breakfast. The doors swung open and she headed inside towards the Gryffindor table to eat. She sat on the furthest corner, got her bowl of oatmeal, a plate toast, eggs, fruit, and tea, sat down with her book and began eating. A few minutes later, the Great Hall is filled with students from all houses eating breakfast and talking to their friends about their summer. But the biggest piece of gossip was the new transfer student. The Golden Trio saw A.J. reading at the end of the table, trying to figure out why she was here and if they gather the courage to talk to her. Before Harry could stand, Neville walked over to her about to get her attention. The whole school stopped to see what happens next. The whole school knew that Neville wasn't as brave or good with magic as the other students, was a lot shyer than a lot of the students but seeing him go over to her was incredible in itself. A.J. was minding her own business when a throat cleared. She looked up and saw the first person she befriended.

"Morning, Neville."

"Good morning, A.J." He greeted. She knew he was nervous but kept smiling at him. "Is it...um - ah-alright to sit with you?" A.J. gave a chuckle.

"Out of everyone, you are the only person who isn't afraid to meet new people. Of course you can sit with me." A.J. replied happily. He gave a smile and put his plate down right across from her. All of Hogwarts saw them both talk and laugh like they have known each other for years.

"Wow."

"Bloody hell."

"Incredible." Harry, Ron, and Hermione stare in awe at Neville's courage to do something like this.

"Why don't we go talk to her?" Hermione insisted. "You said that she was nice last night when she came back into the common room."

"Yeah, but we wouldn't know what to say. She sensed us watching her last night, so it's kind of intimidating just to go up to her and say hello." Ron interjected. As nice as he is, Ron gets a little nervous around people he has never seen before.

"How do you know she's intimidating when you don't know what kind of person she is?" Hermione hinted at the two idiots she calls her 'best friends.' Professor McGonagall began passing out the timetables for her Gryffindor cubs ready to begin the day. By the time she reached where Neville and A.J. was she gave a small smile and handed them their schedules for the rest of the year.

"What classes do you have for today?" Neville politely questioned. She took a look at her schedule and saw the class she had for today.

"Umm...I have Charms first." A.J. confirmed. "What about you? Whatcha got for this morning?"

"The same."

"That's great to hear!" A.J. exclaimed. "Now I don't have to wander around like an idiot trying to find the right class."

"And the other classes?"

"I've got Transfiguration, Art and two Free Periods until Orchestra." Neville stared back.

"Orchestra?" He questioned.

"I play the violin. Something about its sound calms me." Neville noticed her rubbing her wrists a lot when she talks about her personal interests.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm not sure yet." A.J. truthfully said to her only friend. "But right now, I don't want to talk about that. What about the rest of your classes?"

"I've got Herbology, Transfiguration, and History of Magic; then a Free Period until Dinner." She looked disappointed, but covered it up.

"Don't worry about it." She said. "I'm sure that we have some other classes together throughout the year. It'll be fine." Her statement assured Neville that they both would have some classes together for the remainder of the year. The bell rung and students gathered their bags heading off to their respective classes. The Golden Trio followed Neville since they all have Charms for this morning.

"Good morning class!" A tiny goblin, Professor Flitwick, greeted his third year students.

"Good morning Professor." The class echoed back.

"Today we will be learning about one of the third year charms you will be learning: The Cheering Charm. Now, can anyone tell me what is the Cheering Charm?" Only two hands rose straight up. Hermione Granger and A.J. Hernandez.

"Ahh…Miss Granger?"

"The Cheering Charm is a spell in which a person happy. However, if the spell is overdone, it can cause bouts of hysterical laughter towards the person cast upon."

"Excellent. Ten points to Gryffindor." He said. Ron and Harry were happy they got their house some points in the beginning of the school year.

"The Cheering Charm is a harmless charm when done correctly, but its effects can leave you smiling for a few hours. We will study the theory of it and then practice the incantation. Now, please open your textbooks to page 76." As the entire class did, only silence was left when Professor Flitwick explained the theory of the charm. A.J. copied down the notes for the lesson while thinking about the Golden Trio two seats down. Thirty minutes has passed where all the students felt they understood the concept of the incantation, he let them do nothing for the remaining fifteen minutes. The bell had rung signaling students to go to their next class. Walking out the door, she headed into the hall.

* * *

"You're that new girl, A.J. Hernandez, right?" A voice spoke behind her. She turned around and stared at the blonde haired guy wearing Slytherin robes.

"Yeah. And you are…"

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." A.J. stared him down, unimpressed by this cocky, egotistical Slytherin student.

"Hi." She politely responded. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Not really, but wanted to let you know that you shouldn't be hanging out with people like Potter or Longbottom. I can help you in that." He held out his hand, but A.J. didn't take it.

"The only help I need is locating where my Transfiguration class is otherwise I am going to be late." A.J. snarked back a response. Malfoy grew pale at the thought of Professor McGonagall.

"Actually, that was my next class, so I'd be happy to show you where to go." He offered his arm, but she shook her head.

"Just show me where it is, please." Down the hall and third door to the right, A.J. and Malfoy reached the Transfiguration class early.

"Thanks for the help." Malfoy watched her walk away from him, trying to find a seat. She sat down with a girl from Hufflepuff, Susan Bones. The Golden Trio, along with the rest of the class, saw her interacting with Draco Malfoy.

"Still think she can be trusted?" Ron said.

"Yes." Hermione snapped back. They didn't say anything back because they witnessed first hand how scary Hermione can be. Before Harry could say something, Professor McGonagall came in, ready to begin the lesson. Even though she talked about the theory of Animagi and turning into one, someone – whose name escapes her – from Slytherin, asks how someone can turn into an Animagus; that's where things got interesting.

"Turning into an Animagus is a difficult process and very few people actually succeed. But, the animal you turn into is based on your personality traits, or the Corporeal Patronus."

"What do you mean by 'corporeal Patronus' Professor?" Hermione asked.

"The Patronus charm is a very powerful spell, beyond the approved level for wizards and witches. The Patronus is a burst of white light where it can transform into one of two things: either a non-corporeal Patronus, which is a silver mist shield or a corporeal Patronus, which takes the shape of an animal. However, this is a very advanced, powerful spell to accomplish and many people can never cast a Patronus charm in their entire lives."

"What animal can it take the shape of?" Harry asked.

"Based on your personality traits, it takes the form of whatever animal it reflect on that." McGonagall said. "Like I said, it is a very complicated spell, one you will probably learn in fifth or sixth year. Mostly used for protection against Dementors." She concluded. No one spoke. The new information rattled around their brains, curious for more. "Now, let us continue with the lesson of Animagi." From there, McGonagall explained how someone could find out their animal form by looking in a specific mirror and seeing their animal. Another way was putting a Mandrake leaf on the roof of their mouth and holding it there for a month, letting it dissolve and turn soft (thereby leaving behind a horrible aftertaste). As fast as it began, Transfiguration class ended with a two-foot essay about the theory of Animagi is, finding out your animal, and understanding the significance of it.

* * *

"You're A.J., right?" Susan spoke. A.J. nodded her head and gave a smile.

"It's nice to meet you."

"Same."

"What class do you have next?"

"Umm…Art."

"Perfect! So do I." A.J. and Susan left, side-by-side, heading to art class. Making new friends kept her calm and collected. Since it was a fun class, everyone decided to use this time (since the Professor doesn't start until tomorrow) as a free period to get to know people. Susan and A.J. talked about everything; family, friends, embarrassing moments, school, what their homes like, favorite foods, etc. She never had a friend that doesn't treat her differently. Back home, A.J. thought of all the people that befriended her only for her money, the fact she was famous, and the free stuff that came with it, so it was a pretty lonely childhood. Here, in Hogwarts, no one knew she was rich and powerful. For the first time, A.J. was a normal person; something that was taken away from her all too soon.

"So, do you have any classes right after Lunch?" Susan coaxed.

"Let me check." A.J. pulled her timetable to see if there was anything. "Nope. I have a Free Period before and after Study Hall, and then I have Orchestra and at midnight, I have Astronomy." Susan gave a smile.

"And you? What's your schedule?" Susan pulled out her timetable and checked.

"I've got…the same as you!"

"That's great! We can finish talking about how you stuck your head in a door, your hair getting caught on the doorknocker, and cutting off almost all your hair to escape." A.J. laughed. Soon enough, the bell rang, signaling for Lunch, so they headed down towards the Great Hall when she heard a giggle. A.J. turned around and saw that same redheaded girl and the black haired boy with a crooked nose talking near the window.

"A.J.!"

"Huh? What?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm not sure. Something weird is happening and I don't know what."

"Is it harmful?"

"No, just memories."

"Of what?"

"A life I could have had." Susan pitied A.J. She comes from a different country, has no family, and is completely alone in the world. Susan felt guilty about mentioning her family.

"Hey," Susan looked up. "It hurts that my parents are gone, but I have a family that loves me. Don't feel sorry. I was alright before and I'm still alright now." A.J. reassured her new friend. Susan grinned towards her new friend's attitude on her life. Grabbing her arm, they walked together to the Great Hall as friends. Lunch passed as well as her Free Periods, Study Hall, and Orchestra, things flashed in a blur. After dinner and going back to the Common Room to get ready for Astronomy, A.J. can't help but think of that little girl and boy she saw.

" _Probably nothing important."_ She thought to herself. _"But those kids, they seem familiar…I just do not know from where."_ The more she thought about it, the more curious to solve the puzzle. The grandfather clock chimed midnight, so she grabbed her stuff and headed towards the Astronomy Tower with some Gryffindors to learn about the stars. Seeing constellations in the sky, Professor Sinistra dismissed the students back to their Houses. A.J. climbed up the stairs to the girls' dorm, changed into her pajamas, brush her teeth, and fell into a deepless sleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not - in any way, shape, or form - own the Harry Potter universe, characters, movies, books, etc. The only thing I do claim is my OC, A.J. Hernandez and part of the plot from my imagination. First of all, I would like to say I am sorry for publishing so late. Between work, finding out Republicans won the election, and paying off my school debts (as well as graduating), I've sort of hit a writer's block when coming up with this chapter. Now that I'm back, my block is over and gone so I can continue on with my story...Thank God! Don't worry, I am still continuing with this Fanfic story and have no intention of putting this on hiatus.**

 **Second, this entire chapter was edited by me (and a helpful grammar computer program...i think), so if you see any errors - again - I apologize in advance and I finished this on Saturday somewhere around 3am, which is no wonder I was tired therby making my OC tired.**

 **Also, I would like to thank you guys for liking this story so much and waiting for the next chapter! 12 favorites and 19 followers is an amazing dream come true! I'd like to thank:**

 **Favorites:**

 **HoneyBear84, Anjali Roohgta, geetac, ShadowFighter22, Archimand, Izi Wilson, GodShynin300, n1ghtdr34m3r, Shay Shadowhunter**

 **Followers:**

 **Alexstarlight18, Semi bruxa, richisancho, Lelleg, Cissnei69, Shay Shadowhunter, blueteddybear3, LoveSpock, geetac, Archimand, HoneyBear84, Anjali Roohgta, sephchipmunk, santanaann524, Crazysister101  
**

 **I'm already in the process of starting my next chapter, so stay turned and review and comment on my story; see what you like and dislike, advice, ideas from the books/movies, etc. because I'd really appreciate your feedback :D Thanks for reading everyone :D -A.**


End file.
